


Conquests and Reparations

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gang Rape, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Iron Bull are captured and tied together, facing one another, in addition to being chained securely in place. Then things get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquests and Reparations

His hands were already broken when he returned to consciousness: fingers broken and stepped on and his right wrist out of joint. They'd swollen up against the manacles. That was making it really, really hard to use the old 'knock your thumb out of joint' trick to get out of them.   
  
He really, really needed to be out of the chains. Now.   
  
He needed to have gotten out of them a long time ago: before the first guy had started in on Dorian. Or maybe he should have been quicker, should have dodged that little elf with the poison on her dagger rather than let her hit him. Then maybe neither one of them would be in this position.   
  
This position was naked and chained together with Dorian on his lap, his arms thrown over the Bull's neck and his legs straddling the Bull's. It was a suggestive position- he'd made jokes about it, when they'd first come around, to distract himself from the pain, and distract Dorian from the- the everything.   
  
The Venatori seemed to think he'd been suggesting something, and now the Bull could feel moisture on Dorian's eyelashes as guy number three started in.  
  
He snarled, like a rabid beast. It was the only thing he could do. He'd tried hunching over to shelter Dorian with his body, tried hitting the first guy with his horns. The only thing that had come from it was a round of laughter, and a threat to snap off his horns and fuck Dorian with them.   
  
" _Don't!_ " Dorian had hissed between closed teeth. " _Don't._ "  
  
So now the Bull snarled.  
  
"Such noise your pet makes," the Venatori clucked. It took a special kind of 'Vint to cluck when you were raping someone. "Perhaps we should fetch him a muzzle?"  
  
"I can think of something he can do with that mouth," one of the guards.   
  
Shit, there were at least five more...  
  
"Try me," the Bull said, smiling to show off all his teeth. The guy would take it as a challenge, he knew, and then he could bite his fucking dick off. They'd get angry, but they could take their anger out on the Bull, and he could handle that a damn sight more easily than he could handle what they were doing to Dorian.   
  
The guy took half a step towards the Bull, and the Clucker scoffed.   
  
"Why would you go for the ox when such a lovely boy is around," he asked, reaching around for Dorian's cock. It was starting to get hard. The Clucker had a talent for finding the prostate, it seemed: the Bull could feel it, the way Dorian's face was flushed hot with shame, the tears flowing down his cheeks, the way he squirmed as though trying to burrow into the Bull's skin, just to escape what was being done to him. "Do you have a thing for animals?"  
  
Later, once they'd had their fun and left and it was just Dorian, the Bull, and the mess leaking out over their legs, Dorian let him have it, ripped into him: _was it the conquest you dreamed of?_ The Bull took it, until Dorian wasn't make any noise but tiny little pants through his nose, trying not to cry. It was the least he could do.  
  
"Well?" Dorian demanded, after a moment. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I'm going to bring you their heads on a pike," the Bull promised.   
  
Dorian crumbled against his chest, and let himself sob.


End file.
